The Wife, The Lover, and The Timelord
by The11thDoctor'sBlogger
Summary: Certainly Clara didn't expect a woman and the Doctor kissing. All she was doing was getting some tea, walking back to her room, when she walked in on the worst moment of her life. The man who she thought would never lie, was doing it right now. The Doctor is in some hot water now! Certain Whouffle and a bit of Yowzah.
1. Clara's POV of An Uncalled For Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, BBC, or any of its affiliates. If I did, there would be LOTS of changes.

Oh and, this is before The Name of the Doctor! Clara has no clue the Doctor has a wife. Yet.

* * *

_**I remember tears streamin' down your face  
When I said I'd never let you go,  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight... ~Taylor Swift's Safe and Sound. **_

_**It goes well with this story. Put it on and leave it on replay.**_

* * *

_**Clara**_

I decided I was thirsty. I got up, even though for me, it's about 3 am in the morning. I walked around the hallways, soon finding the kitchen. Once I made myself some tea and started to walk back to my room. But of course, the TARDIS had other plans. She led me, not to my room, but instead to the console room. And that was when I was scarred for life. A woman, with curly blonde hair, was **KISSING** the Doctor and it looked like it was going to get a bit intimate. I dropped my cup of tea and my whole world just shattered like the cup. The Doctor once told me he loved me and there was nobody else. That was all a lie. As the cup shattered on the floor, the woman and the Doctor broke apart. _  
_

"Clara, I can explain!" He said, slowly walking towards me, but I wasn't about to take it. The Doctor, the one I had trusted for so long, did **this **in front of me, behind my back! I stepped back from the man I thought I knew. I was wrong. I shook my head and ran all the way to my room, tears streaming down my face. For the first time, the TARDIS didn't misguide me. I jumped on my bed, my composure completely broken. Memories were flashing in my head.

~One Month Ago~

For once, the Doctor didn't take me to danger. Instead, he took me to a field of flowers on a planet I don't remember the name of. He finally disclosed his plan.

"I took you here..." He mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"I took you here tohaveadatewithyou." He replied quickly and I giggled at him even though I shouldn't.

"Sorry. That wasn't very right of me, was it?" He ran back into the TARDIS and came back with a blanket and a picnic basket. He placed the blanket over some alien flower and sat down. I followed in suit, watching a flustered Doctor take out some foods I didn't recognize. We had a lovely 'date' and by the time we were done, he held me close, but was very reluctant.

"I just don't want to let you go." He mumbled, more to himself than to me.

"Don't worry Doctor, I won't leave you..." I mumbled back.

~Back To Now~

That was just a memory to me. It's not true anymore. He just kissed that woman, no regret written on his face. Just pure love and passion. That was probably what hurt me more. A tissue box appeared on my nightstand and I gave the TARDIS a silent 'thank you'. At least she's being nice to me, after so long. I almost felt as if she was sorry for me as I drifted off to a troublesome sleep...

* * *

Looks like the Doctor has a **problem!**

I suppose rule number one is true, The Doctor lies. Don't worry, I am not Moffat.

It'll get better.

Or will it?


	2. The Doctor's POV of a Mistake

Oh dear! Clara is heartbroken, The Doctor is hurt, and River is just confused.

Previously:

_"Clara, I can explain!" He said, slowly walking towards me, but I wasn't about to take it. The Doctor, the one I had trusted for so long, did __**this **__in front of me, behind my back! I stepped back from the man I thought I knew. I was wrong. I shook my head and ran all the way to my room, tears streaming down my face. For the first time, the TARDIS didn't misguide me. I jumped on my bed, my composure completely broken. ~Clara_

* * *

**_The Doctor_**

Well... Maybe River coming along with me was a bad idea. When I was kissing her, half of my '27 brains' were telling me to not kiss her, I was with Clara. Of course, I didn't listen. I never really do. Now Clara is heartbroken, River is confused, and I'm in hot water.

"Why did I have to kiss you?!" I asked, half frustrated and half disappointed in myself.

"I enjoyed it." River piped up, but it didn't help.

"You don't understand River, I told her once I would never let her go." I slumped in one of the seats in the control room and put my face in my hands. My mind was remembering one particular moment I enjoyed with her.

~Two Weeks Ago~

"Three dates, two dinners, and a almost death experience. And you're telling me there is something else?" Clara asked, appearantly surprised.

"Yup!" I flipped the switches, punched the coordinates, and did my favorite thing, pulled the lever.

"Oh Doctor, you're full of surprises." Once the TARDIS had landed, I put my hands around her eyes.

"Oi!" She muttered in confusion but I shushed her.

"It's a surprise." The TARDIS opened the doors for me. I took her to Earth this time and after seeing everything in her life, I decided to take her to the place her mum always went. I took my hands away from her eyes and she gasped. It was basically Blackpool, but it was SPACE Blackpool. We were at a park, lamps on both sides of the romantic pathway, lighting up the darkness in a different way.

"Oh Doctor, it's..." She trailed off, lost for words. I closed the doors to the TARDIS and put my arm around her.

"Amazing? Fantastic? Ooh, fantastic!" I nodded excitedly as I offered my hand. She took it and we walked along, hand in hand.

After the walk, we rested on a small wooden bench, Clara's head on my shoulder.

"Doctor?" She asked, her voice very frail.

"Yes?" I asked, concerned.

"Am I the only one? You aren't just doing this because of something else?" My eyes slowly looked around, thinking about what to say. I wasn't sure, she didn't know about River yet... So I must rely on my number one rule.

"You are the only one. The only one I will ever love." I lied, putting my arm around her waist. It's funny, she took it. She didn't object. But now I know, actions are stronger than words.

~Back To The Present~

"I was wrong bringing you back." I finally spoke after my little reminisce.

"No you weren't. It's been a while since I last saw you. With the..." She trailed off, trying not to remember.

"I know." I replied, not wanting to talk about it.

"Why is it so bad?" She asked, still be ignorant.

"BECAUSE I TOLD HER I LOVED HER AND NOW SHE THINKS I'M A LIAR!" I yelled, quite annoyed at my late wife's ignorance.

"I thought you loved me! What was the point of that marriage?" She retorted. I couldn't respond to that. I would be in hot water with both of them instead of just Clara. So I walked, far into the TARDIS, hoping she would leave.

* * *

Next will be in River's point of view.

Oh darn.

The Doctor is SOO bad with relationships.

~11thDoctor'sBlogger


	3. Multi Perspective Of A Possible Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of BBC's amazing work. Just this story that involves the Doctor in hot water! XD

FYI: This is multi-perspective! And it'll make sense. In the end. Or next chapter.

* * *

_**~Chapter 3-Who To Choose And What To Do~**_

_**Clara**_

I don't know. Should I give the Doctor another chance? But he might lie once more... I'm torn. What should I choose? Take the chance or leave him?

_**The Doctor**_

Certainly Clara understands, I am a 1,200 year old Timelord. I have had lovers and marriages before. Heck, she even saw my whole timeline and that wedding with my past incarnation and Queen Elizabeth. In truth, I never thought about her feelings after all that. We never really get to stop and think. It's all run, run, sleep, repeat. Who should it be? This dilemma reminds me when I had to choose in my previous incarnation. Martha or Joan? That time, love didn't matter to me. After Rose. Anyway, is it the lover or the wife? Who will I choose?

_**~Third POV~**_

Things were certainly getting heated in the TARDIS. Clara was heartbroken, River Song was dumbstruck, and the Doctor was torn. Finally, after probably forever, Clara came, with new clothes and her hair combed. However her face showed it all. Broken and desolate. Thats what she was.

"Clara!" The Doctor used the best tone he could use as she came in. Clara just nodded and sat in one of the seats, ignoring both the Doctor and River.

"He told me about you," she looked over to River, "he told me about you being a bloody archeologist. He never told me you were... His wife." The two words made her sick.

"Seems I'm not important," replied River, "After all, he is a Timelord. People just die and he moves on. I'm dead already but just another form of myself."

"Quite like me, but I don't remember him." She replied, looking at her shoes. The silence lasted for about two minutes until Clara broke it.

"Doctor, can I go home? You seem to have business with... Your wife." She asked.

"Oh, uh... Sure." Clear disappointment was written on his face. He began flipping switches and such. Once they had reached the Maitlands, Clara walked out slowly, hiding the tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye..." She whispered before closing the TARDIS doors. Did the DOctober hear her right? Goodbye? Was she leaving?

"I'm sorry Doctor." River broke yet another silence.

"What?" He asked, trying to hold his anger in.

"I'm sorry for breaking your relationship. It was wrong of me to come here. You have a life, you meet new people." She clarified.

"I..." He didn't reply as River also walked out.

"See you soon, Sweetie." And another woman walked out of his life. He just hoped Clara's wasn't forever.

* * *

So so so sorry!

I'm working as fast as I can. Right now it's 2 am in the morning for me, getting all these done. I'm SO SORRRY!

Oh and.. I have a WattPad now! TheCrazyFandomPalace !

~Chelsea


End file.
